Various types of connectors are widely used for connecting electrical and electronic circuits. When a pair of connector housings that forms a connector are coupled, there are cases where the coupling is incomplete even though they are coupled and electrically connected, in which cases the coupling may come apart and break the electrical connection, and may even lead to a dangerous situation. Therefore, what is needed is a connector whose coupling completeness can be confirmed by the operator at the point in time when it is coupled.
Japanese Patent Application 60-1774, as shown in prior art FIGS. 8 and 9, is directed to a visible coupling complete indicator. FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view showing the pre-coupling status of one connector housing. As shown in FIG. 8, coupling complete indicator member 22's projection 22b is held in one connector housing 21, coupling complete indicator member 22 is pressed by spring 24, and coupling complete indicator member 22's rod-shaped member 22f is supported by arm 21b. As shown in FIG. 8, arm 21b's front end 21c has a narrowed shape that surrounds the front end of rod-shaped member 22f. Prior art FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view showing the connector housing with the coupling in a completed state. As shown in FIG. 9, when another connector housing 25 is coupled with connector housing 21, connector housing 25 opposes the pressure of spring 24, and bottom 22a of coupling complete indicator member 22 is pushed upward, so coupling complete indicator member 22's rod-shaped member 22f opens connector housings 21's front end 21c and moves through that opening, and rod-shaped member 22f's front end 22e projects outside connector housing 21. This front end 22e has a color that differs from that of connector housing 21, for example, and complete coupling can be confirmed by looking at this front end 22e.
The prior technology of Japanese Utility Application 61-197672, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, is also concerned with the same sort of object. In connector housing 30 shown in FIG. 10, coupling complete indicator member 32's projection 32b is held in main body unit 33, and coupling complete indicator member 32's compressible front end 32e is inserted in hole 34d in indicator unit 34, and coupling complete indicator member 32 is pressed by spring 31 and is supported between connector housing 30's main body unit 33 and indicator unit 34.
In prior art FIG. 11, connector housing 33 is coupled with another connector housing 35, and this connector housing 35 opposes the pressure of spring 31, and pushes up bottom 32a of coupling complete indicator member 32. When coupled, coupling complete indicator member 32's front end 32e compresses and passes through hole 34d, and front end 32e projects outside indicator unit 34. The connector's coupling completeness can be confirmed by looking at this projection.
The two conventional technologies noted above have problems. With the conventional example shown in prior art FIGS. 8 and 9, even though arm 21b's front end 21c narrows, there are cases where gap 21d occurs, and even when the coupling is imperfect and coupling complete indicator member 22's front end 22e doesn't project outside, or the operator can see coupling complete indicator member 22's front end 22e through gap 21d and mistakenly decide the coupling is complete. Additionally, with the conventional example shown in prior art FIGS. 10-11, providing hole 34d further increases the possibility of an incomplete coupling situation.
In view of the above-noted circumstances, the object of this invention is to present a connector in which the operator can visually confirm the completion of the coupling of the connector housing without error.